Up to now, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a semiconductor device including a front surface electrode (emitter electrode, Au plating film) formed on a front surface of a semiconductor substrate, a rear surface electrode formed on a rear surface opposite to the front surface, and a temperature sensor formed on a front surface side of the semiconductor substrate in which both of the front surface electrode and the rear surface electrode are soldered.
According to the semiconductor device, a heat can be radiated from both surface sides of the semiconductor substrate.
Incidentally, in the semiconductor device in which not only the rear surface electrode but also the front surface electrode is soldered, such a problem that the semiconductor device is warped due to a linear expansion coefficient difference between the semiconductor substrate and the electrodes occurs. In the semiconductor device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the front surface electrode is divided in one direction along the front surface of the semiconductor substrate. Therefore, the warp can be suppressed in the one direction, but the warp occurs in a direction orthogonal to the one direction.
On the contrary, it is also proposed that the front surface electrode is divided in at least two directions along the front surface. However, when the front surface electrode is divided independently of the arrangement of the temperature sensor, a temperature at a place where the temperature sensor is disposed is excessively high, and such a problem that a temperature detection precision of the element decreases occurs.